


One Roof

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [16]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bit of Fluff, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, mentions of guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rose is injured at work, Alec reassesses some steps in his life. After Rose is home and recovering, he finds out how well Rose and Daisy get along with each other.</p><p>When he can't think of what words to use to explain how he's feeling, Rose explains to him what it means when someone says 'feeling some type of way'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Roof

**Author's Note:**

> Week Sixteen: A story that begins with a gunshot

_Bang, bang._

None of them had expected the aliens to have guns. Much less guns that were common on Earth. Rose had entered the building first, wanting to talk to them before the others came in. In the end, it hadn’t been anything she had said, but it was when Mickey and Jake walked in that the Buzzcoos pulled their weapons. She had tried to get them to stand down, all of them, to no avail. It had been out of fright that they had fired their guns. Rose had been hit, Mickey and Jake had been missed, barely. They rushed over to Rose as the Buzzcoos fled. They hadn’t wanted anyone to get hurt.

Mickey called for backup as Jake applied pressure to the two bullet wounds. One bullet had hit her stomach while the other her chest.

“Call for an ambulance too, Mickey.” Jake reminded him, a grave look on his face.

Ten minutes later Rose was packed into the ambulance while Mickey and Jake were left behind with the rest of the teams, securing the scene. An hour after that, the Buzzcoos made their way back to the scene with a peace offering from their planet. They hadn’t meant any harm and both representatives were apologetic upon hearing Rose had been injured.

Mickey looked over at Jake after the scene had been cleared and the Buzzcoos had left for the second time. “Do you know if anyone called Alec?”

“Pete did.” Jake confirmed. “She’s still in surgery.”

“All right. Let’s finish up here and head over to the hospital.”

After she was out of surgery, Alec stayed by Rose’s side. He only left twice and both times were only for a few minutes to check on Daisy, who was staying with Pete and Jackie. It had been three days since the shooting and she still was showing no sign of waking up. Jackie had urged him several times to go home and get rest to the point where Pete had sided with Alec and let him stay. Since it was a Torchwood hospital, he had another bed brought into Rose’s room for Alec.

“When I had my pacemaker, Rose was there.” Alec told Jackie. “We weren’t together, but she was still there. She didn’t leave me and I won’t leave her.”

“At least take a kip.”

“Aye, I will Jackie.”

It was around seven that night when Alec was pulled from his paperwork by Rose saying his name. Trust her to look for him right away.

“I’m here, love.” He spoke softly, brushing his fingers against her cheek.

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled softly, blinking her eyes a few times.

“You’re fine, that’s all that matters.” Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Besides, I don’t blame you. I blame Mickey and Jake.”

“How mad was Dad?” She questioned as she reached her hand out to him.

“Jackie said he put Jake and Mickey on probation. Gwen is the temporary team leader.” He filled a cup up with water and helped her to take a few sips. “Wouldn’t let me near them.”

“Sounds like him.” Leaning back against the pillow, she looked up at him. “How is Daisy?”

“She’s fine. Upset.” He admitted softly. “She’s staying with your parents.”

“And how are you?”

He hesitated slightly, shrugging his shoulders. “Better now.”

“How bad was it?”

“Bad. What do you remember?”

“The Buzzcoos, they had a gun. I was trying to talk them down but then Mickey and Jake came in and scared them. After that, all I remember is two gun shots.”

“The one that was in front of you fired the gun. Hit you in the stomach and the chest.” Alec cleared his throat before sitting down in the chair next to her bed. “You lost quite a bit of blood before they got you here. Between Owen and Tosh, they removed the bullets. You’ll be sore for a while, but you’ll be fine.” He told her, slipping his hand over hers. The fact that he had almost lost her hadn’t full sunk in yet.

“How long am I out of work for?”

“Four months. Pete’s orders. I agreed. Pete also gave me the same time off. I’ll work from home too if they need me.”

“Yeah?”

“Aye. I need to make sure nothing happens to you.”

“No arguments from me.”

“Let me go find Owen so he can check on you.”

“Will you stay when he comes in?”

“Aye.” Leaning over, Alec pressed his lips against hers briefly.

“I’m fine.” She assured him even if he could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

“I almost lost you, Rose. I never expected you to be the one to get shot. Always thought it would be me that got shot.” He paused and glanced over her form. “You’re wearing a vest whenever you go out in the field now.”

She could see the fear in his eyes, the anguish. “I’ll let you order it for me this way I know it’s the best.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Alec.”

Owen gave her the clear to go home a few days after she woke up, with a return visit scheduled for a weeks’ time. Jackie had insisted that they come back to the mansion so she could help Rose.

“Mum, I’m fine. I’d rather go home. Be in my own bed. Alec will help me. Daisy said she’d help too.”

“We’ll be fine, Jackie.” Alec assured her. “You can stop by to check on her.”

“Promise you’ll call me if you need help.”

“We will.” Alec promised, glancing over at Rose.

“We will.” Rose confirmed, getting Alec to help her into the car.

By the time Alec got her home, Rose was ready to go back to sleep. Owen said this would be normal, that her body needed the extra rest.

“Do you want to stay in the living room or in our room?” He questioned softly as they made their way into the house.

“Living room I think. Is Daisy home?”

“Aye. Jackie and Pete dropped her off earlier.”

“Rose!” Daisy raced down the steps just as Alec was helping Rose onto the couch.

“Hi love.” She grinned at Daisy, patting the space next to her. “Come sit. I want to hear about what you’ve been up to.”

“Are you feeling all right?” The girl questioned as she sat down.

“I’m fine. I’m sorry if I’ve worried you.”

“Dad was more worried than I was.” She shrugged her shoulders a bit before leaning against the back of the couch.

“He’s a worrier that one.” Rose gave Alec a smile before looking back at Daisy. “Classes are okay?”

“They’re fine. School is much better here. It’s almost over though, which I’m happy about.”

“I’m glad.” Shifting a bit, she leaned back against the couch. “Your dad and I are going to be home for a bit. Me longer than him so we’ll be around more. Could help you with your schoolwork, if you need it.”

“I’d like that.”

“Darling, Rose needs some rest now. Why don’t we get tea ready?”

“All right.”

After Daisy went into the kitchen, Alec helped Rose to lay down on the couch. “Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine.” She reached her hand up and cupped his cheek. “How are you?”

“I don’t know.” He admitted quietly after a few minutes.

“You’re feeling some type of way.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means you’re feeling something, but you don’t know how to explain it. You have too many emotions right now.”

“I could have lost you if either of those bullets were an inch in either direction.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” She promised, running her fingers over his lips.

“Can we get married? Soon?” It had been almost eight months since he had proposed and neither of them had mentioned planning the wedding.

“Yeah, of course. Soon as I’m able to stand up for more than five minutes, we’ll go to the registrar’s office.”

“Are you sure?”

“Never been surer.”

“Get some rest, love.” He told her softly, pulling a blanket over her. “I’ll check on you after tea is ready.”

“Make sure you tell Daisy what we decided.” She told him softly as her eyes closed.

“I will.” Alec pressed a kiss to her temple before joining Daisy in the kitchen. He watched as his little girl moved around, heating up different leftovers that Jackie had had made for them.

“A few days ago you posted on Facebook that you were feeling some type of way. Does it have to do with Rose?” He asked softly, leaning against the doorframe.

“Yeah. Is she going to be okay?”

“Aye, darling, she will. The doctors fixed her up. You could have talked to me, if you wanted to.”

“I talked to Jackie and to Pete. I feel better. Jackie said if I wanted to, after you and Rose get married, I could call her Nana.”

“Do you want to?”

“I do. They’re cool. Just like Rose.”

“I’m glad.” Going over to her, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug, despite her protests. “Rose and I want to get married as soon as she’s healed, if you’re okay with it.”

“Of course I am, Dad.” She broke free from the hug and looked up at him. “Did Rose tell you what it meant, feeling some type of way?”

“Aye she did. Said that’s how I’m feeling now.”

“She’ll be all right, won’t she?”

“She will. We’ll take care of her, aye?”

“Yeah. Does this mean I get to skip school?” She questioned, a hopeful expression on her face. “Rose is more important than school.”

Alec chuckled softly, kissing her forehead. “No, you can’t skip school. Rose would never allow it. Nor would I. You’ll see her afterschool.”

“Can I call at break to talk to her like I usually do?”

He paused momentarily to look at her. “You call her at break?”

She blushed and glanced down at her shoes. “Sometimes, yeah. I did when I first moved here because I had trouble making friends but Rose helped me. Now I call whenever we’re both free, just to say hi.” Daisy looked up at her father with wide eyes. “Are you upset?”

“What? No, of course not. I’m glad you can talk to her. Do you talk to Mum as often as that?”

“I call her every night, but she’s always working so it’s hard to get her. Or she’s out with that bloke she’s seeing.”

“Do you want me to talk to her?”

“No, it’s fine. I think she’s still a bit hurt that I wanted to come here.”

“She’s your mum, she’ll come around.”

“I hope so.”

“She will.” Alec promised. “Now, go set the table.”

“Yes, Dad.” With a grin, Daisy went over to the cabinet and pulled down the things she needed.

Once tea was ready, Alec went out to check on Rose. Seeing she was asleep, he turned the lights off and let her rest. They had created their own little family over the past few months and he had no idea that the relationship between Daisy and Rose had been so strong.

“Alec?” Rose mumbled as she shifted around on the couch.

“I’m here, love.” Walking over to her, he placed his hand on her forehead. Owen had told him to keep an eye on her temperature to make sure she didn’t have a fever. “Do you want to go upstairs? You’ll be more comfortable in bed.”

“Did you eat?”

“Not yet. Are you hungry?”

“Not really.” Opening her eyes, she gave him a tired smile. “Go eat. You can help me up after you’re done.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. Go.”

Not long after they had finished their tea, Daisy went to check on Rose while Alec cleaned up. When he walked into the living room half an hour later, he grinned, seeing that Daisy was asleep on the floor in front of the couch. Knowing she would hate him in the morning, he nudged her awake while he picked Rose up in his arms. Once both of his girls were settled in bed, he felt himself relax. It had been a trying week and he was just grateful his family was back under one roof. As it should be.


End file.
